Dominoes and Dicerolls
by Red5T65
Summary: An AU where the 8 clones stationed at the Rishi Moon outpost survive the assault. Domino Squad stays together, and the 3 other clones team up with Waxer and Boil to form a new squad: Diceroll Squad. These are their adventures.


**A/N: Alright, so this'll be pretty AU, but it popped into my head after I read "Dominoes" by Meridianpony. Anyway, one thing for context: CT-327, the deck officer, goes from being called 'Decker' (can you guess why?) to 'Tossup' which is where the whole thing about dice comes from, along with, well, Domino Squad. Anyway, I don't own the Clone Wars TV Show, that's Lucasfilm and Disney.**

Fives almost didn't believe it. The 8 of them, all 8, had survived a full-scale invasion. Not only that, but with the help of Commander Cody and Captain Rex, they'd beaten back the Seps. It was a dream come true. He nearly broke down crying. Echo, for reasons he couldn't explain, somehow knew they'd all make it. Everyone called him crazy, but he just knew. And then Captain Rex had said the words that were music to Domino Squad's ears: "Domino Squad, you're officially being made… ARC troopers." When the other 3 clones looked dejected, Cody said, "We weren't done, you know. You three: O'Niner, Nub, Decker? All of you are going to be made… ARF troopers." With that, the 8 shinies erupted into cheers, and they were the talk of the barracks when they got home. Hevy even said, "I knew we'd do it! You guys all owe me one!" Everyone broke down at that, and they spent the trip back to Kamino half-crying, half-laughing. Everything was perfect. Mostly.

* * *

Decker had always been the odd one out in his batchmates. He'd constantly been left behind, as though he didn't belong. Like they'd forgotten about him. Waxer and Boil had always been better fighters, O'Niner was always dishing out orders, even Nub was better than him. But one day during training, he stepped on a repulsor. Within seconds, everyone was pointing, in awe, as the lowly deck officer shot high into the sky, and he realized something: "Man, this vantage point is amazing! I could get used to this! I'm totally gonna be an ARF trooper now!" By the time he'd come back down, (he'd gotten latched to the ceiling somehow) no one called him Decker anymore, and no one would deck him ever again. Fives even said, "Hey everybody! Tossup just came back down!" _This is amazing!_ He mused, and indeed it was. Then Nub shouted, "We need a jetpack in here!" When Cody heard, he decided to make sure Tossup was guaranteed the status of Junior ARF Trooper ASAP.

* * *

The next day…

Tossup laid in his bed, inspecting the emblem that designated him as an ARF trooper. Not a full-fledged trooper, mind you, but if he completed his next assignment, they'd make him one, no questions asked. But then Nub ran in. "Hey, Tossup, come on! Commander Cody's waiting for us!" Tossup shot up at this. Commander Cody wanted him for something _already_? But he didn't question it, and soon they'd reached the meeting point in the testing facilities. He immediately recognized the room as the room where his new name had been plastered onto him forever, just as Rex's slimy handprint was forever on Echo's armor. That was when Cody beckoned him in. "Tossup?" Tossup looked up, to see both O'Niner and Commander Cody in front of him. "Reporting for duty, sir!" "At ease, trooper. Now, I've been thinking. You 3 are going to be ARF troopers in the near future, but you're going to want a few more brothers with you. Luckily, Waxer and Boil have been doing well, and they're nearly ready themselves. So I say that the 5 of you, being batchmates, form a new squad: Diceroll Squad." He paused for emphasis. Nub was stunned. Tossup was thrilled. O'Niner said nothing, but the two knew he was just as excited as they were. Commander Cody continued. "If you're wondering about the name, I may have drawn inspiration from Domino Squad, though Tossup, your recent name change helped things." That was when Waxer and Boil charged in. "Alright, brothers, we've heard the news already. You ready for this?" The three of them got into a huddle with the two clones, and with a quick countdown, they shouted: "IT'S TIME TO ROLL THE DICE!" Even with all his willpower, Cody couldn't help bursting into laughter at this display.

 **A/N: And TA-DA! Diceroll Squad is ready to, well, roll! Coming up next, it's the battle for Kamino, and the place for these two squads to earn their status!**


End file.
